


eyes like wildflowers

by silentcitylights



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, girl!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentcitylights/pseuds/silentcitylights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark blinks, codes and thinks about Eduardo. It's normal. Written for Day 3 of tsnweek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes like wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at my LJ. I finally got an AO3 account and thought, hey, why don't I post it here? Thanks to one of my favourite people ever, Sandra (eisenberries on tumblr) for being my beta. Girl!Mark has always held a soft spot in my heart, I hope I did her justice.

Sometime after Mark meets Eduardo, she’s sitting in the 24 hours coffee shop near Kirkland, on her laptop, coding.

It’s normal, and the thoughts in Mark’s head are the same,  _code, food, shower, code, I wonder how Randi’s doing, code, code, no wait that’s not right, code_  but now there are fleeting thoughts about Eduardo and the way his face lights up whenever he sees her, the way his tongue rolls around his mouth whilst speaking Portuguese and the crinkle he gets at the side of his eyes. Eduardo eases his way into her thoughts, and it’s normal. She doesn’t know what they are, hell, she doesn’t even know why he would want to be  _friends_  with her in the first place, but there you go.

So when a very tall, very thin and very furious blonde marches over to her table and slams down her purse, Mark is sufficiently confused.

 _This_  is not normal.

The blonde continues to glare at her.

Mark blinks back.

“Are you Marcella Zuckerberg?” The use of her birth name causes Mark to narrow her eyes and stare back defiantly at the blonde, because no matter what, Mark has a really awesome bitch glare.

“It’s Mark actually. And yes, your problem with me would be?” She resists throwing in a blonde joke because Chris is blonde and she’s actually one of the smartest people Mark knows, not that she’d ever tell her that.

“ _You’re_  Eduardo’s girlfriend?”

Mark blinks at her.

She’s extremely confused but she does not appreciate the girl’s tone. Her snappy reply is cut off by the buzz of her phone.

It’s a text from Wardo.

Mark snorts to herself, because does that boy have some explaining to do.  ** _Mark if a blonde girl called Penelope finds you and asks if you’re my girlfriend say yes I’ll explain everything later!!_**

_you could have told me sooner you idiot, she’s standing across from me giving me a bitch glare_

_and i’m glaring back but remind me why i  need to pretend to be your girlfriend_

**_Oh god oh god I’m so sorry can you just go with it and get rid of her I’m waiting at Kirkland I’ll explain it to you when you get back I promise!_ **

_you better repay me in sexual favours saverin_

**_mARK ohMYGOD ARE YOU FUCKING EDUARDO FINALLY OH MY GOD YOU DO NOT UDNERSTAND MY EXCITEMENT!!!!_ **

_dustin give wardo his phone back_

_and no we’re not fucking get a hobby_

**_biTE ME HOBBIT_ **

**_WHY DO YOU RUIN EVERYTHING DO YOU NOT WANT ME TO BE HAPPY_ **

“Hello? I asked you a question.” Mark looks up.

Oh right, this is the part where she has to be pretend to be Wardo’s girlfriend.

“Yeah, I am.” Mark is pleased with the cool tone her voice takes. Erica would be proud. The blonde, or  _Penelope,_  snorts and looks her up and down several times as if not quite believing.

“You know this whole you checking me out thing doesn’t really work when majority of me is sitting behind a table. I could stand up if you like.” She’s met with silence. “Well I’d love to stay and chat, but clearly you have nothing to say so—”

“How’d you even get a guy like Eduardo anyway?” Penelope’s tone isn’t as biting, more curious, as if Mark is some strange creature straight out of some creepy ass movie that Dustin watches.

“I don’t have to justify that with a response, because frankly it’s none of your damn business. Now get out my way, and leave me  _and_  Wardo alone before I bitchslap you so hard because you just ruined my entire evening and I’m probably PMSing and just really need to get away from dumbfucks like you and _code.”_

Mark strides past her. Penelope does not follow.

***

The minute Mark walks into her dorm she’s greeted with Dustin running towards her smiling madly.

Mark blinks at him.

“Oh my god what did you do to her, you look way too pleased with yourself, did you actually slap her, oh my god did someone record it?!” He looks as if he’s about to wet himself with excitement, as if Mark slapping a girl obsessed with Eduardo is the highlight of his day. Mark rolls her eyes and pushes past him. Dustin’s face takes on the expression of a wounded puppy.

Mark raises an eyebrow and stares at him.

“Okay  _fiineee,_  you can tell me later.” Eduardo chooses that moment to leave the kitchen and rush over to Mark, his face apologetic.

Mark knows what will come next. Eduardo will say sorry a million times until Chris tells him to shut up and Dustin eventually stops cooing at “Eduardo’s adorableness whilst with Mark”, she will tell him it’s fine but he’ll still keep on apologizing because he feels  _really really bad_  for putting Mark in the situation and sooner or later he’ll pass out on their couch from exhaustion next to Dustin because those two  _clearly_  do not have their own dorms.

“Don’t. It’s fine, you help me a lot Wardo, it was the least I could do.” says Mark, before Eduardo could open his mouth. He opens and closes his mouth like a goldfish at her words, until he closes it and simply flushes.

“Yeah well, thanks. I swear I’ll tell her tomorrow to just fuck off okay?”

“Wardo.  _It’s fine.”_  And then he gives her this half grin that makes her stomach flip and her heart beat faster and she looks down at the floor because she cannot look him in the eyes right now. She waits a minute and looks back up again and he’s still staring at her with that stupid expression that makes her want to punch and kiss him at the same time and then—

Then Dustin starts aww-ing from the sofa.

Mark throws her phone at him.

Eduardo chuckles.

Mark’s stomach flips again.

This is not normal.

Mark decides she likes it.

***

Chris cooks that night, which means that Eduardo and Dustin stay partly because Chris’s cooking is  _amazing_ , and partly because Dustin never really leaves. Mark finishes in about 5 minutes ignoring everyone’s protests when she gets up and goes to her room because she can really  _not_  be in the same room as Eduardo when she’s having these really, really weird thoughts.

She wires in, and blocks all thoughts about the way his eyes shine whenever anyone laughs at something he said.

Two hours later someone’s banging on her door very loudly. Two seconds later she hears a very goat like voice bleating, “ _Maaaaaaaark open the door”._  She swings open her door, only to be greeted by a very drunk Eduardo.

Well, this will be fun.

Mark met Eduardo when he was drunk. It was at some party that Chris dragged her to and Mark found herself leaning against the same wall as him. She remembers making a sarcastic and somewhat bitchy comment about college parties, after which Eduardo stared at her for five seconds and burst out laughing.

_“I’m Eduardo.” he said, extending his hand._

_“Mark.”_

_“That’s a pretty name. I mean it’s a guy’s name, but it suits you. It wouldn’t be pretty on a guy, only on you.” He babbled, grinning at her._

_“Uhm, thanks?” He giggled._

_“You’re funny.”_

_“You’re shitting me right? I didn’t even say anything.”_

_“No you were in my Economics class for a week until you realized it was complete bullshit and left. You were pretty funny then.”_

_Mark blinked at him._

Mark opens her door wider to let him in. He flops down onto her bed and stares at the ceiling for about 10 minutes. She sits back down at her laptop but doesn’t wire herself in, because she needs some blackmail material for tomorrow.

“It wouldn’t be that bad would it?” Eduardo’s saying something. Mark turns around and stares at him curiously. “I mean, we’re friends right? And we get along really well so yeah,” He’s mumbling now.

Mark is very confused.

She tells him this.

Eduardo raises his head and stares at her. “Us dating, Mark. It wouldn’t be that bad. Hell it’d be amazing because holy fuck you’re amazing Mark and I just really—”

“I’m sorry  _what?_ ”

“You’re amazing. I just, I don’t even know how you exist, you’re like this angel sent from another planet oh my god Mark, how are you even real?”

Mark’s kind of wondering the same thing about him right now because  _holy shit_ how much did he drink?

“Wardo. Wardo you realize you said that you’d like to  _date me?_ ” Eduardo stares at her some more, but this time as if she’s a dumbass. Mark does not like this expression.

“Of course I fucking would, Jesus Mark, I lo-like you so much why would I, hell why wouldn’t anyone and I know that there’s no chance because you’re  _you_ and I don’t even know how you put up with me—“

Mark blinks at him, drowning out the rest of his words. The way she sees it, she has three choices.

a)      She can punch him in the face.

b)      She can record this for later and play it to him in the morning, filming his reaction.

c)       She could kiss him.

Mark chooses the latter. She crawls onto the bed so that she’s on top of him, stopping his speech. She looks into his now very eyes and presses her lips to his.

At first he’s still and she’s about to pull away because  _wow this is stupid_  until his mouth moves under hers and  _holy shit that’s amazing._  They stay like that for a few minutes, kissing desperately, his hands moving roaming all over her back until finally settling on her hips. His mouth feels hot and slick and so wonderful against hers and before she knows it his tongue is sliding against her, causing her to moan softly against his mouth. They pull away after a while when oxygen becomes necessary, panting.

Mark blinks at him.

Eduardo’s face lights up with the biggest grin she’s ever seen on him.

“Are you shitting me? I had to make you pretend to be my fake girlfriend for you to kiss me?”

“Wait, you  _wanted_  this? Why the fuck didn’t you say anything?”

Eduardo guesses she takes that as a compliment after she kisses him again. He pushes her off him about ten minutes later to run to the bathroom and puke his guts out. Mark follows him, and leans against the doorframe as he leans against her bathroom wall dramatically.

“Well, I guess we won’t be doing much of that then.” He looks at her, stricken eyed.

“Oh god no Mark that wasn’t about us making out because Jesus, that was fantastic trust me it was—”

“I was kidding, lighten the fuck up.” He closes his mouth and smiles at her. He’s sweaty and his lips are bright red and his body is slumped in a very unattractive position.

Mark’s never seen anyone more perfect.

***

Dustin finds them the next morning, legs tangled together in her bed. They’re fully clothed because there was no way Mark was fucking him after he just puked.

This apparently, does not stop Dustin from shrieking like a little girl when he sees them together. They both jump at the noise, Mark looking up and mumbling, “Oh fuck off” before pressing her head to Eduardo’s shoulder while he stared in disbelief at Mark curled up next to him.

“Um, Mark?”

“Ugh, yeah?”

“What exactly, happened last night?” Mark snorts.

“You admitted you wanted to date me and we made out for a while before you puked then you wanted to cuddle and we fell asleep.” Eduardo’s face goes pale. Mark gets up when he doesn’t reply. Dustin is positively gleeful with joy. “I’m kind of assuming this means we’re together because if it doesn’t get out of my bed and leave your shirt because it smells really good and it helps me sleep and that’s kind of all I want to do right now.”

Dustin screams.

Chris comes running in wearing a robe.

“What the fuck Dustin—oh. Oh my god. I knew it!” She grins widely.  
  
Mark groans again. Those two look far too happy.

“Yes, it’s all glorious and wonderful and everybody’s happy but can you get the fuck out and let me cuddle with my boyfriend and  _sleep.”_  This of course, causes Dustin to shriek again, but this time he’s joined by Chris. Mark looks up at Eduardo who’s grinning widely and looking at her well,  _lovingly._

Mark considers blinking at them, but she decides not to.

This is normal after all.

***

Years later, the memory's the same. But she's not, and neither is Eduardo.  
  
They're different in almost every way, but there are little aspects that make them the same people.

His eyes still betray too much emotion.

She still codes, blinks and thinks about Eduardo.

He doesn’t hate her, she knows that, from nights of drunken confessions in too tight cocktail dresses and suits.

It’s not much, but it’s a start.

Mark codes, blinks, and thinks about Eduardo and  _her._

**Author's Note:**

> (tumblr is isaclahey hmu bye)


End file.
